True Heart
by Takara Makoto
Summary: Itachi met Sakura when she was three, she looked up to him as a kind & gentle brother. But she came to know the cold truth of his shinobi life Now that shes gone Itachi realizes how much he craves her company. Does she still hold what he holds for her?


**A/N: Hello everyone! I have a new ItaSaku one-shot dedicated to sleeping ita-saku fangirl or as I call her Yuko-chan!**

**:]**

**Her birthday was June 10****th**** and since she has been one of my closest friends on here I feel that it is only right I do so.**

**WARNING: NO UCHIHA MASSACRE Spoilers and close encounters of rape. No rape but close encounter.**

**Be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Maybe some ramen but no Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

True Heart

_When did your heart stop loving me?  
Kowaresou da you  
Iki wo shiteru kokoro ni  
Furete hoshii no ni_

Why did your eyes start wandering?  
Harisagesou ni  
Ai ga naifu no you nanda  
So hadaka no true heart

_-Translation-_

_When did your heart stop loving me  
Where did it all go wrong  
How can it be we're suddenly weak  
When we used to be so strong_

When did your eyes start wandering  
How could those feelings die  
I can't believe this wasn't to be  
You've torn apart my true heart

True Heart- Tackey and Tsubasa

* * *

"N-no! Come back!"

Little three year old Sakura went scampering through the woods chasing the small fury rabbit. It was no fair that something smaller than her could run twice as fast. She didn't see the fairness of it all. When she finally lost sight of the small creature she sighed and turned around.

She then realized, she had no idea where she was.

"D-don't panic Sakura-chan. Kaa-san will come looking for you, just keep walking the way you're going and you'll be out in no time!" She said to herself.

Sakura continued walking, stumbling over the occasional root and over her own feet until she got to a clearing. Sakura marveled at the ring of trees covered in target boards and sharp objects. She trampled over to the large stump in the middle of the clearing and jumped so her little fingers could reach the edge so she could pull herself up.

"A-Almost there" she said as she jumped.

"…What are you doing?"

"Wah!" Sakura lost her balance and fell over. She blinked a few times before she saw a figure towering over her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The boy tilted his head, "I should be asking you the same question."

"Huh?"

"You are trespassing on Uchiha training grounds."

Little Sakura stood up and dusted her kimono off, "Then that bunny was yours too?"

The boy blinked and raised an eyebrow, "…you were chasing a rabbit and stumbled in here?"

Sakura walked around the boy and looked behind a tree, "Uh huh. But then I lost it and got lost."

Sakura gasped and turned around and ran up to the boy, "Ne ne nii-san can you show me the way out? You seem to know where this place is."

The boy straightened up and looked at the small pink haired child, "It is my family's training ground. It is natural that I know the way out."

The boy watched as her green emerald eye's widened, "Eh? Really?! What's your name nii-san?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

The little girl grinned, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Sakura thrust her hand out and waited for Itachi to shake it.

Itachi stared blankly at the girls' hand.

Sakura tilted her head, "Don't you know what a hand shake is Itachi-nii?"

Itachi bent over and smirked as he poked her forehead, "Of course I do Sakura."

"Ow! Why'd you do that!"

Itachi walked towards a group of tree's and looked over his shoulder, "Follow."

Sakura giggled and skipped over to Itachi and grabbed his hand. Itachi nearly pulled his hand away, unfamiliar by the sudden touch.

Sakura looked up at Itachi, "Ne, Itachi-nii, how old are you?"

"Nine."

"Eh!? Really? You're-"

Itachi watched as Sakura counted on her fingers, "Six years older than me! Do you have any sisters my age?"

Itachi glanced down at the small girl, "No."

Sakura frowned at the news, "Aww."

"But I have a brother who is you're age."

Sakura instantly smiled, "Really? Can I play with him?"

Itachi smirked, "I don't see why not."

Sakura jumped with glee and instantly tripped on her kimono.

"O-ow."

Itachi sighed at the small girl who was griping onto her scrapped knee. Was she crying?

"I-I-Itachi-nii, I fell down and hurted my knee."

Itachi rolled his eye's and squat down, "Get on my back."

Sakura sniffed and wiped the trail of tears with her kimono sleeve, "okay."

Itachi felt Sakura climb on his back and grip his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso. She barely weighed anything.

"Itachi-nii, is that huge place you're house?!"

Itachi looked ahead of him and nodded, "I will take you to my Kaa-san so she can fix you're knee."

Sakura nodded and held on tighter to Itachi.

Sakura stared in awe as she looked at the large house. It was huge! It would be great to play hide and seek in!

Itachi slid the door open and walked into the kitchen where Sakura saw a dark haired woman standing.

"Itachi you're back already?"

"Kaa-san."

The woman turned around and gasped, "Who is this Itachi?"

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura."

"She injured her knee at the training grounds."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, "What was she doing there?"

"I got lost" Sakura answered as Itachi set her on the kitchen counter.

"Is that so? Well you can call me Mikoto-san okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded.

Mikoto smiled, "Wait here while I go get some new bandages okay Sakura-chan? Itachi watch her please."

"Hai."

Sakura looked at her knee that started to bleed again. She almost jumped when Itachi patted her injury with a damp cloth.

"Ne, Itachi-nii, I'm I going to die?"

Itachi looked up at the troubled girl, "No. The wound is merely a scratch."

"Oh." Sakura was quiet for a moment longer and asked again, "But I am going to die one day, right?"

Itachi looked at Sakura, "Everyone will die one day."

Sakura frowned, "You too?"

Itachi froze. Yes. He would die one day. But he never gave much thought to the matter, he always believed death would never find him.

"Itachi-nii…I don't want you to die."

Itachi felt a pair of little hands pat his head, "Oh! I know! I'll become a shinobi! Then I can protect you!"

Itachi smirked at the naïve girl, a shinobi life wasn't meant for her.

"Ne, Itachi-nii, would you cry if I died?"

Itachi shot his head up at the girl. He looked at her innocent doe-like eyes and poked her forehead.

"No."

"Eh? That's mean Ita-"

"You won't die. I'll protect you."

After Mikoto bandaged little Sakura's knee, she instructed Itachi to walk the girl to the market and see if she could remember where she lived.

Luckily for Itachi, she remembered. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to a small civilian house and knocked on the door.

A moment later, a woman opened the door and gasped as she reached down and hugged little Sakura. Itachi could see that Sakura inherited her eye's from her mother, as for the hair he was still unsure.

Her mother invited Itachi inside for tea as thanks for bringing back her daughter. It was the least she could do.

* * *

A week later Itachi found little Sakura hiding behind a tree at the raining grounds where they met. She insisted on playing with him and thanking his mother for her help.

"Mikoto-san!"

Mikoto turned around only to be hugged by Sakura. Mikoto laughed and hugged the girl back, "Why hello Sakura-chan! I didn't think I would see you again."

Sakura giggled, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me!"

"Kaa-san where is-"

Sakura stared at the little boy who had just entered the kitchen. She giggled, he looked like Itachi.

"Eh? Who's this?" the little boy asked.

Sakura looked at the ground bashfully, "I-I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Why is you're hair pink?" The boy asked.

"Otouto."

"I'm just curious Aniki!"

Sakura giggled, "It's okay Itachi-nii, I don't mind because I don't know!"

Sasuke tilted his head, "Is she my new sister?"

Mikoto laughed, "No Sasuke-kun."

"Then why is she calling Aniki 'Itachi-nii'?"

Little Sakura rolled her eyes, "Because Itachi-nii saved me and is my nii-san."

Sakura gasped and looked at Itachi, "Ne ne! Can you teach me Itachi-nii?"

"Teach you what Sakura?"

"How to be a shinobi of course!"

"Eh? If you're gonna teach her you have to teach me too!" Sasuke said as he gave Sakura a high-five.

Itachi stared at the two children in front of him and looked over at his mother.

"Go ahead Itachi. I don't see a problem with it."

"YES!"

Itachi turned to Sakura, "You must ask your Kaa-san first."

Sakura frowned, "Only if you and Sasuke-kun come."

Sasuke looked over at Mikoto, "Can we?"

Mikoto nodded, "Go on."

Mikoto laughed as soon as the three of them left. Itachi will never forgive her for that.

**

* * *

**

3 years later.

**(Itachi: 12 Sasuke and Sakura: 6)**

Inconvenient.

It was the only way to describe how Itachi felt.

He was sitting in the small civilian home watching Sakura show Sasuke and himself how to make onigiri.

Onigiri of all things.

Would he ever truly need to learn how to make such a dish?

He doubted he would.

He watched as Sakura babbled on and on about what to do and what not to do when preparing the dish. His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura waved towards the door.

"Ohayo Kaa-san!"

Itachi looked at the woman who tilted her head questioning as to why Sakura was preparing food with her guests.

"Sakura-chan are you teaching Sasuke-san and Itachi-san how to make something?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai. So they can make some for their Kaa-san!"

Sakura's mother smiled, "Is that so?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai. And besides," Sakura blushed, "I have to practice for when I marry Itachi-nii."

Itachi gave a perplexed look at Sakura who was giggling at Sasuke's upset face.

Sakura's mother laughed and nodded, "Then I'll leave you three alone. Don't make too big of a mess Sakura-chan."

"Hai Kaa-san."

After finishing the preparations for the onigiri, the three sat down and examined there results.

Sakura complimented on how Sasuke was able to make his and how they were good, where as for Itachi's…

"Itachi-nii, did you try to make a pancake?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his otouto's smirk and eyed Sakura, "No."

Sakura tilted her head, "But it looks like it. I mean, isn't onigiri supposed to be a bit taller? Yours is flat."

Itachi merely looked away, "Hn."

Sakura giggled, "It's okay Itachi-nii, besides," Itachi watched as Sakura picked up one of his flat onigiri's and took a bite, "It tastes yummy."

Sakura walked over to her chair and handed one of her onigiri to both Sasuke and Itachi.

"Now, try mine!"

Itachi complied to the girls wish.

He had to admit.

Never had he tasted something so delectable.

**

* * *

**

(1 year later)

**(Itachi: 13 Sasuke and Sakura: 7)**

Itachi threw a kunai at the target. As much as he enjoyed having Sakura around, with her and Sasuke teamed up it was troublesome.

Children were annoying.

He never was like that. Itachi was sure of it. He was more grown up at his current age of 9 then his Sensei was.

"Aniki I still haven't found Sakura…" Sasuke said as he entered the clearing.

Itachi sighed. He thought a game of hide-and-seek would have kept those two occupied but Sasuke got tired of waiting for Itachi to find him and revealed himself on his own.

Itachi had then told him to search for Sakura.

"Then she is doing her part well."

Sasuke frowned, "Yeah but what if she got lost again?"

Itachi threw another kunai at the tree, "Hn."

Itachi aimed to hit the lowest target. He brought his arm back and released.

"Here I am!"

Itachi panicked as Sakura jumped in front of the target he was aiming for. He swiftly took out another Kunai and hit the same to make the kunai miss Sakura.

Itachi jumped down in front of Sakura. Sharingan shown with evident fury.

"You jumped in front of my target."

Sakura flinched back at the evident anger in Itachi's voice.

"I could have killed you by mistake."

Sakura continued to look at the ground, too scared too look up at Itachi.

She was afraid she would cry.

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura…"

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling the tears leak through. She didn't like it when Itachi got angry.

"Sakura!"

Sakura nearly screamed when she felt Itachi's tight grip on her shoulders as he raised his voice.

Sakura fearfully looked up at Itachi and jerked back with fear, "N-no! Itachi-nii, don't hurt me please!"

Itachi froze as Sakura collapsed to the floor crying and backing away from Itachi and heading towards Sasuke.

She thought…

He would hurt her?

Itachi examined the frightened pink haired girl hiding behind his little brother.

"I-I-I don't want to get hurt with your Sharingan! I don't want to see scary pictures like that other boy!" Itachi flinched when Sakura clung to Sasuke even tighter and shielded her face from Itachi.

She thought he would cast a Genjutsu on her?

"I-I saw you in that huge fight with the other adults…"

Ah. The ANBU exams.

Children weren't allowed to enter and watch because of the brutality of it all…

How did Sakura get in?

Undetected nonetheless…

"I-I didn't want to believe that I-Itachi-nii would hurt anyone, b-but…that man…he was _screaming_. Itachi-nii…did you hurt him?"

Itachi was silent.

He stared at the tearful Sakura, shaking from fear.

_Because of him._

Had he not sworn to protect her?

"Itachi-nii?"

Itachi looked at Sakura.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, "A-ano…Sakura…Aniki is a shinobi…he's _supposed _to hurt people."

Sakura shook her head at Sasuke, "B-but Itachi-nii wouldn't-"

"I did Sakura."

Sakura gasped and looked over at Itachi.

She just stared at him and shook her head, "N-no…no Itachi-nii, you wouldn't-"

Itachi walked forward, eye's locked on little shaking Sakura. He was about to corrupt her world of happy innocence…

_And she didn't even know it…_

Itachi knelt on the ground and looked straight into her wide, doe like eye's brimmed with tears.

"I did. And I must do so again to others."

Itachi watched as the unwanted realization hit Sakura. Hard. Itachi instructed Sasuke to take Sakura somewhere to calm down first and then escort her home.

When the two left, Itachi eyed the small target that had caused everything.

He obliterated it. Splinters flew everywhere. For one thing was for certain.

He and Sakura would never be the same again.

Their friendship had burnt out all because of the harshness of reality.

He hoped she would never become a shinobi.

He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her.

**

* * *

**

6 years later

**(Itachi: 19 Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto: 13)**

"Tadaima."

Itachi looked up and saw Sasuke, "Okairi. Did you pass?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Tch. Of course. Even the dobe passed that exam."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Sasuke nodded, "Tch. Knowing him he probably drove the proctor insane so he could pass him in order to get rid of him."

"Hn."

"...Sakura passed too."

"Who?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Haruno Sakura."

Itachi stared blankly at the wall, "Hn."

"…Otou-san said you would come to the ceremony, is that true?"

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke nodded in return and turned around to leave the room but stopped when he reached the door.

"You know Aniki…you don't have to go."

Itachi turned and saw that Sasuke's back was to him, "Oh? Why wouldn't I go?"

"…I know things are rough with you and Sakura-"

"Only a weak shinobi would hold such trivial matters for so long, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and walked out of the room, "Tch. Bastard."

Itachi smirked, "You and I both know our Kaa-san, otouto."

"Yeah, yeah."

XxXxXxXx

The ceremony was dull.

Children's names were called as they step forward to receive their scroll with the rest of their cell. Itachi didn't show it but he was surprised when Sasuke's name was called along with Uzumaki Naruto's and Haruno Sakura's.

They were in a cell together?

From what Sasuke had told him, Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch and Sakura was extremely intelligent but physically weak, leaving Sasuke the domineering member.

Itachi was interested to see how well their team will work out.

After the ceremony was done Itachi made his way towards Sasuke and his other two members.

"Tch. Dobe, there's no way you could beat me. Give up."

"Dammit! Shut it you uptight bastard! I can take you anytime, anywhere!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you moron!"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. Sakura had become more vocal over the years. And honestly '_Sasuke-kun_'? When did all that happen?

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and smirked, "Aniki."

Naruto gaped at the two brothers, "Oh. My. Ramen. Sasuke-teme! It's your freaking twin!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and whacked Naruto's head, "Baka! That's his brother."

Itachi shot a look at Sakura. He was surprised she would even acknowledge him at all.

"Oh. Okay then, Sasuke's brother-"

"Ugh. Naruto I'm sure he has a name." Sakura said rather annoyed.

"Then what is it?"

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi spoke up.

Naruto nodded, "Okay…then Itachi, is Sasuke as much of an uptight bastard at home than he is here?"

Itachi stared at Naruto and then looked over at a pissed off Sasuke, "Interesting friend, otouto."

Naruto grinned, "I think so too!"

Sakura and Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Baka! He was insulting you!"

Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked at an impassive Itachi and gasped with realization, "So _you're_ the one who taught Sasuke to be all high and mighty."

Itachi continued to stare at the strange child.

Sakura rested her forehead in her hand, "Baka. Naruto I really hope you learn to shut your moth when we're on missions. Who knows? It may be the death of us."

Naruto shrugged, "Who wants Ramen? It's on me! Bet I'll beat you there Sasuke-teme."

"Tch. Whatever dobe."

"DON"T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he followed Sasuke into town.

Sakura sighed, "Geez,WAIT UP YOU TWO OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"

Sakura froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Itachi staring down at her. Sakura bit her lip and looked off to the side, "Is there anything wrong…Uchiha-san?"

Uchiha-san.

That's what he was now?

"Our Oka-san misses seeing you, Sakura."

"You must send her my regards, Uchiha-san. It is unfortunate that I haven't been able to see her lately."

Cold but polite.

She had changed.

Itachi merely stared at Sakura, "You've changed."

Sakura snorted, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with Naruto and Sasuke-kun.'

Sakura removed Itachi's hand from her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped and slightly faced Itachi, "Hai?"

"A shinobi life is hard." Itachi pointed out.

"I am aware of that."

Itachi walked up to Sakura and poked her forehead and continued past her, "Gambatte."

With that, Itachi left a shocked Sakura in place.

How would she turn out in the future years?

He could only guess.

**

* * *

**

4 Years Later

**(Itachi: 24, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai: 17)**

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're still eating? Tch. Dobe."

"TEME! DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

Sai covered his ears, "You're awfully noisy dickless, quiet down."

"SAAAIII!"

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, "Cool it guys. Don't make me break it up."

"P-please don't use Baa-chan's strength on us again Sakura-chan!"

"She wouldn't have to. That ugly face of hers is enough to break anything up."

CRACK

Sakura dusted off her hands and sat back down, "Anyone else want to piss me off? If so, you'll end up in the Hokage Mountain like Sai."

"Geez Sakura you were never this abusive." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Not to you! She was to me!" Naruto pointed out.

"Dear Kami Naruto if you yell one more time so help me I'll-"

"Maa Maa, that's enough you three. Yamato go fetch Sai and take him to the hospital."

Yamato nodded and left.

Sakura snorted, "Sure, _now_ you interfere."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well I was in the middle of a good part before."

"And now you're not? What did some pathetic sap confess his undying love to a girl and it turned out she didn't swing that way?"

Kakashi stared at Sakura shocked, "I didn't know you were a fan of Icha Icha Paradise too Sakura-chan."

Sakura coughed on her tea and lightly punched her Sensei's head, "Baka."

Naruto frowned, "Seriously Sakura-chan, you're awfully moody today. What happened?"

"She got assigned to do an assassination mission with Itachi." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Eh?! Sakura-chan did?! But Sakura-chan's never killed-"

"She just punched Sai through a mountain, Dobe."

"Still…"

"I've done an assassination mission before with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

Naruto frowned, "But what if Teme's brother tries to…you know…_rape you._"

Sakura choked once more on her tea and punched Naruto, "Naruto I thought you and I both learned that Uchiha's do not posses hormones."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Itachi took a seat beside her, "What is it Itachi-san?"

Hm. Those few missions that they were assigned to together seemed to warm herself to him slightly.

"We need to discuss formations for the upcoming mission."

Sakura sat up, "Okay. Shoot."

Itachi looked around at her three other teammates listening intently for any implication of what they are to do.

"In a more private location, Sakura."

Sakura hesitantly nodded, "Of course."

She left her money for her tea and ramen on the counter and looked back over at her teammates, "Jaa. Oh don't worry Sasuke, I wont kill your precious Aniki."

Sasuke scowled and continued to drink.

Hm. No '_Sasuke-kun_'?

What happened there?

"Okay Itachi-san, what do you have in mind?"

Itachi examined their location and immediately recognized it.

It was the small forest that branched off from the Uchiha training grounds. It was where she was lost back 12 years ago…

"Simple. Follow My lead." Itachi said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "We came out here so you could tell me four words? Honestly, you're worse than Sasuke, Itachi-san-"

"We are quite familiar with each other, are we not Sakura? I don't see any reason for formalities." Itachi interrupted.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever Itachi. See you in the morning."

Itachi nodded and said to Sakura as she left, "Can you manage to find your way out?" Itachi smirked, "Or shall I help you once more?"

Sakura stopped and spoke in a cold voice, "I do not require your assistance Itachi. Good night."

Itachi watched as Sakura walked away.

She was warming up to him.

She just didn't realize it.

**

* * *

**

The Mission

Sakura stared at Itachi, disgusted.

"You want me to _what_?!"

Itachi looked steadily at Sakura, "It shouldn't be too hard for you, Sakura. All kunoichi's are required to train in the art of seduction, are they not?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "You think it's _easy_ for me to walk into some brothel and play the part of a whore?!"

"You will not have to do anything except lure our target into a room and sedate him with a sleeping anesthetic. I will then assist you and push him out of the window so it will look as if he fell out while intoxicated."

Itachi looked at an uncomfortable Sakura, "I will protect you. You have nothing to fear, Sakura."

Sakura looked to the ground nervously and nodded, "Hai. Demo-"

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He asked.

Sakura bit her lip, "W-well…"

Itachi stiffened, "I see. Do not answer that then. But I assure you, you can trust me."

Sakura nodded once more and sighed, "Then I suppose we better start the mission."

Itachi nodded.

XxxxxxxxxX

Sakura examined her appearance.

She had managed to work her now black hair into a bun sitting at the top of her head with a hair pin, which hid the anesthetic, and applied little makeup to make her appearance believable.

Sakura examined the bright red silk kimono patterned with black cherry blossom petals and the black obi that wrapped around her waist. It was one of the most beautiful kimono's she had worn, but at the same time, she felt it was the most hideous.

Sakura sighed and spoke into the hidden microphone, "Alright Itachi. I'm ready."

"Good." His voice carried from the earpiece, "Now make your way to the main hall which should be to your left at the end of the hallway."

Sakura nodded and whispered, "Hai."

Sakura walked out through the door. It wasn't hard for her to ask for the job at the brothel. The manager had saw her and instantly offered her the job. And to her amusement, the manager continuously offered her different kimonos and her own quarters in the compound.

Sakura saw the door and whispered, "I'm heading in Itachi."

"If anything goes wrong, call for me. I'm here."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"You didn't think I would let you walk into such a filthy place by yourself did you?"

"N-no…"

"Don't try looking for me. I have altered my appearance."

Sakura took in a deep breath.

"…If you are uncomfortable Sakura. We can stop." Itachi suggested.

"No. This is a mission." Sakura whispered and pushed the door open and walked gracefully towards what appeared to be the bar in the center of the room.

"Oi, Blossom."

Sakura looked up at the bartender and flirtingly smiled, "Hai Akira-kun?"

Akira smirked at her and pointed to the back booth, "Boss wants to meet you. He said is very interested in the rookie that's rumored to be quite the enchantress."

Sakura winked at the bartender, "Arigatou Akira-kun. Ne, if I get off my shift early how about I work overtime with you?"

Sakura smirked at his shocked face and winked before heading off to her destination.

Oyanagi Kuro.

Black choppy shoulder length hair. Cold blue eyes. Medium build.

Former stone shinobi.

He was in his mid thirties, founder of the brothel, and Sakura and Itachi's target.

His crime: Taking captive, torturing, and murdering Konoha shinobi and relaying information back to Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

He was a disgusting man and was to be assassinated immediately.

Sakura walked over to the directed booth, adding more sway to her hips and gracefully stopped in front of the booth and slightly bowed.

"Kuro-sama."

The man gave a faint laugh, "So you're 'Blossom'."

Sakura looked up and smiled, "I am."

Sakura felt filthy as she noticed Oyanagi Kuro look her over, and with a smile of approval, he dismissed the several other women that were surrounding him and patted the empty space next o him for Sakura to occupy. Sakura gave a flirtatious smile and complied as she draped her arms around the man's neck. He offered her a drink which she hesitantly accepted and drank a mouthful

"Ne, Kuro-sama, I hear from the other girls you're quite the charmer."

Oyanagi smirked and pulled Sakura onto his lap and ran his lips along her neck, "I hear you're quite the enchantress."

Sakura forced herself to smirk, "Well that theory hasn't been tested _fully_. Ne, Kuro-sama, would you like to help confirm it?"

Oyanagi looked at Sakura with lust filled eyes before smirking, "We shall retire to my private suite."

Sakura nodded and felt herself being pulled down a long hallway into a backroom.

"Remember, I will be close by Sakura. If anything goes wrong simply call out to me." Itachi said through the earpiece.

Sakura nervously bit her lip as Oyanagi closed the door and made his way towards her.

"Now, we shall begin, Blossom." Oyanagi pushed Sakura down to the bed and hovered above her, taking in her appearance.

Sakura smiled playfully, "Mm. Can't wait."

Sakura felt herself shudder from disgust as the man ran his lips along her neck. Sakura brought her hands up above her head and faked a moan as she removed the hairpin from her hair.

She ran her hands along Oyanagi's back and lightly traced his neck to find the correct spot to inject the anesthetic.

Sakura smirked and injected the anesthetic.

"Oyasumi, Kuro-sama." **(Goodnight)**

Sakura felt the man's weight crash against her. She sighed with relief and pulled herself out from under him and fixed her robes.

Sakura made her way towards the window and opened it and proceeded to make her way back to Oyanagi's slumbering form.

Sakura gasped when she felt hands grasp her wrist and pin her down.

To her misfortune, it was Oyanagi.

"You little bitch. You didn't think I knew you were a shinobi? From the very start I had known you were sent to assassinate me. Your petty anesthetics do not work on me."

Sakura felt her form tremble slightly. She worked her chakra into her hands to help herself fight him, only to find that her chakra had seemed to be sealed.

Oyanagi laughed, "That drink I gave you stops the flow of your chakra. You're powerless kunoichi."

Sakura's eye's widened in panic.

Oyanagi gave Sakura a final look over, "Your village must be filled with fools for sending a young girl with such a pretty face unprotected."

Oyanagi thought for a moment and smirked at Sakura, "And a virgin, nonetheless."

Sakura froze.

She was going to be raped.

Sakura could feel herself tremble which seemed to amuse the man.

"Don't worry, _Blossom_, I won't be too rough."

Sakura felt the man's hands on her kimono as he started to tear away the cloth from her body.

"N-no! Stop it!" She screamed.

Oyanagi didn't cease his attack. She felt his hands wandering on her nearly naked form, trying to make the experience more traumatizing.

Sakura started to panic and looked everywhere and then to the window and screamed with desperation, "ITACHI!"

It had all happened so fast.

Itachi had thrown Oyanagi off of Sakura and into his case of weapons, causing a few to puncture his skin.

Oyanagi grimaced as he pulled one of his kunai from his side, "So she did come with a protector."

Itachi remained silent.

Oyanagi smirked, "Ah. I see. She's _your whore_."

With blinding speed, Itachi had Oyanagi pinned to the wall with a kunai embedded into his throat.

"Sakura is no one's whore."

The man smirked and coughed out a bit of blood onto Itachi, "You're an Uchiha aren't you? You're using your Sharingan."

"And if I am?"

Oyanagi smirked, "Akatsuki awaits your answer."

And with those last words, Itachi thrust his Katana into the man's heart.

Itachi stepped back and examined Sakura's shaking form, removed and draped his ANBU cloak over her.

Sakura nodded and muttered a small 'thanks' as she brought the cloak closer to her body. Itachi carefully cradled Sakura in his arms and took her away from the brothel, only after managing to start a small fire in the room.

When the two had made it back to their campsite, Itachi placed Sakura into her ten, "I'll give you privacy so you can change."

Itachi walked towards the entrance of the tent only to be stopped by a pair of arms around his waist.

"D-don't go."

Itachi stiffly nodded, "I won't."

Itachi kept his back to Sakura as she changed her clothes.

He had failed.

He failed to protect her.

Even though she had not been raped, the man's filthy touch would remain on her and traumatize her for life.

"Okay Itachi."

Itachi turned around and watched as Sakura nestled herself into her sleeping bag.

"Itachi? Can you sleep in here tonight?"

Itachi examined Sakura's terrified form and nodded. He made a place next to Sakura and lay down and instantly felt Sakura's arms wrap around him.

"Sakura?"

"I…I never hated you. You know that? I was just…always _afraid._ I was afraid that one day you would have to fight me and I would end up dead."

Sakura sniffed as she felt the tears well up, "_I owe you so much Itachi_. You rescued me when I was lost. You helped me train. You sat through my onigiri lessons. You stopped that Kunai from hitting me. And..." Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, "You stopped that man from raping me."

Itachi remained silent.

Sakura laughed bitterly, "I guess…I guess I still love you."

Sakura felt Itachi pull her close to his frame and bury hi face in the top of her head, "I will protect you."

Sakura smiled and brought herself closer to Itachi and closed her eye's and allowed sleep to take over.

"Itachi?" she said drowsily.

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

* * *

When the two returned from Konoha, many noticed that the atmosphere between the two had changed. Sakura no longer had an irritated aura around her whenever Itachi was around and Itachi seemed less distant from her.

Rumors had begun to spread throughout Konoha about the two, and it wasn't for long until the Uchiha Clan had heard such rumors.

"Itachi."

Itachi looked up as his father and mother entered the room, "Otou-san. Kaa-san."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, "Are you hiding a relationship with Haruno from us?"

"Why do you ask Otou-san?"

"Her family is not of proper blood. They are not shinobi." Fugaku continued.

Itachi raised an eyebrow lazily, "Kaa-san doesn't seem to mind."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his wife, "That is not the point."

"She is one of the leading ANBU. She is the Godaime's apprentice and has killed one of the Akatsuki. And yet she is not eligible?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, "Tsunade is foolish and she is not in the top three spots in ANBU."

Itachi stared impassively at his father, "It is a crime to go against the Hokage, Otou-san."

"Don't give me that Itachi! You know very well of the Clan's intentions. She will not be Hokage for long."

Itachi nodded and as his parents left, he said to himself, "She will remain. You will die."

* * *

Sakura frowned and walked to her door. Whoever was at her door tonight was out ay past hours. Normal people would be asleep.

Sakura opened the door and gasped, "Itachi?"

Itachi nodded, "May I?"

Sakura nodded and moved to the side to allow Itachi to enter her apartment.

"What's wrong Itachi?" She asked.

Itachi faced Sakura and gently cupped her face, "I have a mission."

Sakura frowned, "How long will you be gone?"

Sakura saw what appeared to be grief in his eyes, "Until I am needed back here."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't understand."

"I am not to tell anyone of my mission. Only that it involves something fatal to both the village…and my clan."

"I-I don't under stand Itachi."

"This mission will save the village from chaos. An uprising from my clan is forming. And I am to stop it."

Sakura shook her head, "You…you're not going to kill them are you?!"

Itachi nodded, "I will spare Sasuke."

Sakura shook her head, "You can't…where will you go?"

"Akatsuki."

Sakura gasped, "But…this is a _mission_?!"

Itachi stroked Sakura's cheek with his thumb, "For the sake of the village's, and your own, safety. I must do this."

Sakura shook her head, "So I won't see you…ever?"

Itachi shook his head, "It will be difficult. But I will find a way."

Sakura could feel the tears fall as Itachi kissed her softly with need and desperation. He would make sure it wouldn't be the last time to do so.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Itachi and felt herself fall unconscious due to the work of his Sharingan. Itachi caught her in his arms and placed her on her couch and kissed her once more.

"I will protect you."

With those four words.

He left.

* * *

Sakura stirred from her sleep and ran to the door. She had been informed that all ANBU were to report to the Hokage tower for a discussion on the murder of the Uchiha clan carried out by Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura sat through the meeting, being told to capture or kill Itachi if necessary.

She had to bit her tongue through the whole ordeal.

She stole a glance at Sasuke, completely traumatized and set on revenge.

Itachi had changed all of their lives, forever.

Sakura felt uncomfortable whenever walking through the streets. She would hear the occasional murmur of:

'She was in love with him'

'She was that murderer's lover'

'She helped kill the clan'

Sakura sighed.

It was all wrong.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke walking towards her.

She forced a smile, "What's up Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a bitter look, "How does it feel, to have loved a traitor?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "'Have'? No Sasuke, it's 'How does it feel to love a traitor?'"

Sakura stared towards the gates of Konoha, where she swore she saw a figure adorning red clouds.

"And to answer your question Sasuke, it feels great."

**

* * *

**

_:owari:_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Happy birthday Yuko-chan!

**:D**

**I really hope you liked this :]**

**I enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**

* * *

**

My reason for Itachi's OOC ness:

**Well i was trying to bring the old him back that was portrayed before the clan massacre and how he was determined to not lose the one relationship he had made with someone that wasn't trying to get a name by being friends with a prodigy or who wasn't afraid of him.**

**Because in both the series and manga, people are frightened of him because he is simply both an uchiha and a prodigy.**

**Sakura didn't see all that.**

**And he was somewhat glad because of that.**

**:]**

**I hope i cleared the air about my reasons for the OOC ness xD**

**

* * *

**

At the bottom of my profile I have added videos I made for my stories, so please check those out.

**Well please R&R!**

**Takara Makoto**


End file.
